


"Operation: Get with your crushes because you're pussys"

by Stripeberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukunaga is a cutie, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripeberry/pseuds/Stripeberry
Summary: Suna: losers.Atsumu: you can't be talkingBesides, i might be your future brother-in-lawSuna: I hate that thought so muchKomori: but then I also may be your Cousin-in-lawSuna: I like that thought a lotAtsumu: the Betrayal----------Basically all my ships having a crisisThis is a chatfic
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Ikejiri Hayato/Sawamura Daichi, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Komori Motoya, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	"Operation: Get with your crushes because you're pussys"

**Author's Note:**

> Brrr brrr  
> I wanted to do an actual fanfic but I have a bunch of chatfic stuff in the way so I guess here we are.  
> Btw please Stan Kagemori for clear skin. I love them so much and hahahahahhahah.
> 
> Set in post timeskip since I didn't really want to sexualize minors and I really like the post time skip.

**Atsumu** _created_ _the_ "Bottoms Trying to confess to their crushes but are too stupid" with **Akaashi** , **Ennoshita** , **Fukunaga** , **Futakuchi** , **Goshiki** , **Hanamaki** , **Hoshiumi** , **Daichi** , **Kawanishi** , **Kenma** , **Kinoshita** , **Kita** , **Komori** , **Kunimi** , **Moniwa** , **Nishinoya** , **Oikawa** , **Shibayama** , **Shirabu** , **Suna** , **Tendou** , **Yahaba** , _and_ **Yaku**

 **Atsumu** : Local Hoes 😤

**Oikawa** : The group chat name tho-

**Atsumu** : and Im wrong??

**Oikawa** : no?

**Suna** : Atsumu Miya, this isn't high school, please refrain from adding me to stupid things.

**Komori** : He really said Full Name ✋💀

**Kenma** : why does this exist anyways?

**Atsumu** : y'all have crushes on someone from high school and you can't deny it.

**Suna** :

How the FUCK did you find out -

**Atsumu** : YOU WERE BEING OBVIOUS IN HIGH SCHOOL WYM??

**Suna** : was I??

**Kita** _is now online_

 **Kita** : I must say you were.

**Suna** : DJODNJODJNLDJNODJ

**Atsumu** : Kita!! 

**Kita** : Atsumu.

**Hoshumi** _is now online_

 **Hoshumi** : don't you have practice?

**Atsumu** : No, I'm sick Lmao 😻😻

**Suna** : you're not questioning how he knows?

**Hoshiumi** : He asked me if I wanted to join.

**Atsumu** : I asked almost everyone here.

**Kita** : ALMOST everyone?

**Oikawa** : We're assuming for some people here

Atsumu, even if we met days ago, i think we'll be GREAT friends.

**Komori** : Howd you get my number tho?

**Suna** : I didn't give it-

**Komori** : yeah I know 

**Atsumu** : I just asked Omi Omi since you two seemed to be close 

Back off, he's mine 😾😾😤😤

**Komori** :...

Atsumu Miya, I, Motoya Komori, would like to inform you that your dear crush, Kiyoomi Sakusa, is my COUSIN. Thank you.

**Atsumu** :...

Oops sorry.

**Suna** : oh that's why you asked about him.

**Komori** : gotta worry about him sometimes.

**Atsumu** : family love 😻

**Kenma** : mmmm

**Hoshiumi** : Atsumu.

**Atsumu** : Hoshiumi.

**Hoshumi** : let's meet up.

**Atsumu** : Gladly

but I'm sick so...

✨Facemask✨

**Hoshiumi** : You better be wearing one

**Kita** : please take care of yourself Atsumu.

**Atsumu** : I will ❤❤

**Goshiki** _is now online_

 **Yahaba** _is now online_

 **Goshiki** : what is this

**Oikawa** : talk about your crushes

**Yahaba** : oh no dojlnnljdljsohodj

Oikawa: oh YES

**Kunimi** _is now online_

 **Kunimi** : can I leave?

**Oikawa** : No

I know you have a crush on Kindaichi

**Kunimi** : ....

**Komori** : Ratted out.

**Atsumu** : **@Everyone** send crushes

**Komori** : He @ everyoned ✋💀

**Kunimi** : kindaichi ig...

**Hoshiumi** : Hirugamis (that one guy on my team) brother

Sachiro Hirugami

**Hoshumi** _is now offline_

 **Atsumu** : Omi Omi 💕💕

**Komori** : I do why I'm here, i have no crush

**Atsumu** : ...Kageyama???

**Komori** :....

Fuck you >:-$ 

**Suna** : yo... WHAT??

**Komori** : eversincetrainingcampIcantstopthinkingabouthimandhaveagaycrisis

**Atsumu** : ha...ha...

Same

**Suna** : Losers

**Atsumu** : you can't be talking  
Besides, i might be your future brother-in-law

**Suna** : I hate that thought so much

**Komori** : but then I also may be your Cousin-in-law

**Suna** : I like that thought a lot

**Atsumu** : the Betrayal

**Oikawa** : wait, so Suna likes Osamu?

**Suna** : basically.

**Kenma** : Kuroo

**Goshiki** : Koganegawa, but I haven't seen him for a while.

**Oikawa** : Shawty, hit him up

**Shibayama** _is now online_

 **Fukunaga** _is now online_

 **Shibayama** : hi!

**Kenma** : Fukunaga 🙇

**Fukunaga** : Kenma 🙇

**Shibayama** : the respect you two have for each other 😻

**Yaku** _is now online_

 **Yaku** : Shiba!

**Shibayama** : Yaku-Senpai!

**Atsumu** : welcome to "Operation: Get with your crushes because you're pussys" group chat

**Yaku** : ...you assumed I have a crush?

**Kenma** : Yaku, you can't deny you have one on Lev

**Yaku** : Shut up, he became hot with the modeling career

**Shibayama** : I'm unsure of Inu's Sexuality

**Fukunaga** : He told me he was Pan

**Shiba** : I totally have a chance then.

**Fukunaga** : good luck, duck

**Yaku** : Fuku, you have a crush?

**Fukunaga** : maaaaaaybe

**Kenma** : He does

**Fukunaga** : I do

**Atsumu** : who? 😻

**Oikawa** : 👀?

**Kenma** : Yamamoto?

**Fukunaga** : Taketora

**Atsumu** : First name basis, you bold bold

**Komori** : you call Kiyo "omi" so you are too

**Atsumu** : the audacity

**Akaashi** _is now online_

 **Akaashi** : hello, apologies for my late appearance

**Kenma** : hey Akaashi.A

**Akaashi** : and this is for?

**Kenma** : confessions

**Yaku** : you're pretty active here.

**Kenma** : I'm not ignorant of people around me

Or online but anyways

i can't just... Not stay social

**Akaashi** : that's understandable, you're quite popular

**Kenma** : mhm

**Atsumu** : **@Hoshiumi** WHY ARE YOU FLOATING ON THE RIVER ???

bitch-

Gtg

 **Atsumu** _is now offline_

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, English is my second language.


End file.
